Je saigne encore
by manini
Summary: Draco ve algo... sabe de quienes se trata... pero en vez de detenerlo, ¿que hace?... Quien dijo que yo te amo? Alguien que olía a orozuz... apesto xa summary Capi 7
1. Je saigne encore

Hola! Este ff se me acaba de ocurrir, entonces disculpen las incoherencia, no ha sido revisado por mi Beta todavía jeje… Bueno me lo inventé ahorita oyendo la canción que me molesté en traducir para ustedes al final. Es de un grupo francés llamado Kyo que me encanta… Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Y WB Co. La Canción se llama "Je saigne encore" y es de Kyo

* * *

Draco se acercó lentamente a la puerta del salón del que provenía el ruido. Estaba un poco entreabierta y se escuchaban claramente algunos gemidos ahogados. Sabía de quiénes se trataba, él mismo los había seguido cuando salieron entre sonrisas y miradas pícaras del Gran Comedor. Avanzó un poco más, hasta quedar enfrente de la hendija de la puerta. Acercó su cabeza y, después de un profundo suspiro, se asomó por la abertura. 

Pudo observar claramente a los dos chicos en cuestión: eran Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter. Se besaban furiosamente, Harry sentado sobre el escritorio y Blaise parado frente a él. Sintió una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en su pecho cuando vio las manos del Gryffindor quitarle la camisa a su acompañante.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur_

Le dolía verlo así, y sabía que aunque lo intentara, no lograría que las reuniones entre su mejor amigo y su amor prohibido cesaran. Si, Draco Malfoy estaba completamente enamorado de Harry Potter. Había sido novios unos 7 meses, hasta que Blaise le comentó al rubio que se había tirado al ojiverde un día que se le había insinuado. En la noche, el ojigris le había reclamado al Gryffindor ese acto, y lo único que Harry hizo fue estar de acuerdo con el en terminar la relación. Eso era lo que más había deshecho al rubio, que no pusiera resistencia ni nada.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Veía aún como la camisa de Harry caía al suelo, arrojada por Blaise, y ya con lágrimas en los ojos recordó todas las veces en las que él había hecho eso. No lloro, no iba a llorar por alguien que ni siquiera le viera.

Blaise empezó a succionar el cuello del Gryffindor y Draco observó el infinito placer que mostraba la cara de Harry.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore _

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Le dolía. Le dolía que Harry pudiera disfrutar eso si no fuera con él. Le dolía que el moreno nunca hubiera derramado una lágrima por él. Le dolía el seguir queriéndolo. Le dolía no poder evitarlo. Le dolía seguir viendo. Le dolía. Volvió a mirar al culpable de sus sueños húmedos, Harry ya se había percatado de la presencia de Draco, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y le sonrió. Le sonrió de la manera con la que el rubio de derretía internamente cada vez que la veía. Y Draco le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa triste, dolida, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a su habitación en las mazmorras. Ya era todo un mar de lágrimas el que inundaba su cara. Se sentó en el piso recargando la espalda en la cama y los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Agarró la pequeña cajita que había a un lado de su cómoda mientras más lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos grises. Sacó un cacho de vidrio y una Gillette. Se arremangó y hizo lo suyo, dejando que la sangre formara surcos sobre sus pálidos brazos.

_  
Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

* * *

**Je saigne encore Kyo**

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps _(El tiene el derecho de poner las manos sobre tu cuerpo)_  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur _(El tiene el derecho de respirar tu olor)_  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort _(Hasta tiene derecho a las miradas que lo vuelven más fuerte)_  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur _(Ponme el calor de tu voz en el corazón)_

Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _(Y hace daño, créeme, una cuchilla insertada lejos en mi alma)_  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme _(Mírate, ni siquiera la sombra de una lágrima)_  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort _(Y sigo sangrando, y sonrío a la muerte)_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _(Todo este rojo sobre mi cuerpo) _

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort _(Te lastimo en un último esfuerzo)_

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors _(A el le gusta acariciar tu cara cuando te duermes)_  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore _(Y tu te permites pedir más y más)_

Et je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts _(Y sé que lo que no mata nos vuelve más fuertes)_  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort _(Pero yo ya estoy muerto)_

Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _(Hace daño, créeme, una cuchilla insertada lejos en mi alma)_  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme _(Mírate, ni siquiera la sombra de una lágrima)_  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort _(Y sangro todavía, y le sonrío a la muerte)_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _(Todo este rojo sobre mi cuerpo) _

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort _(Te lastimo en un último esfuerzo)_

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort _(Pero sangro todavía, y le sonrío a la muerte)_  
Mais je saigne encore, _(Pero sangro todavía)_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _(Todo este rojo sobre mi cuerpo)_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _(Todo este rojo sobre mi cuerpo)_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _(Todo este rojo sobre mi cuerpo)_

_

* * *

Gracias por leer... No duden en dejar review plis! _


	2. Je Cours

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, o el intento de continuación... No me ha salido muy bien y seguramente esta confuso, me disculpo sinceramente, al final encontrarán la traducción de la canción

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR y WB y KYO exepto la trama de la historia

Besines, Manini

* * *

Todo había comenzado unos 6 meses antes, al principio de las vacaciones de invierno. Como era costumbre, Harry se había quedado en el Castillo y sus amigos habían salido de vacaciones a diferentes países. Draco también había decidido quedarse, ahora que sus padres estaban muertos, no le apetecía ir a la mansión. Y obviamente sus "amigos", asi como los de Harry, se habían ido.

Harry se encontraba en una de las muchas terrazas de la escuela, disfrutando un delicioso chocolate caliente, cuando un rubio se sentó a su lado en la banca. Harry se le quedó viendo extrañado durante unos momentos, pero se volteó y disfruto del sentimiento de Paz a pesar de que estaba con Malfoy, su conocido rival escolar. Unos minutos después, el rubio, que ya estaba titiritando de frio, se acercó inconscientemente al cuerpo que tenía junto, buscando un poco de calor.

Cuando el moreno volteó para ver qué era lo que pretendía el Slytherin, se quedó paralizado por la imagen que vio: Malfoy tenía sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y la nariz un poco roja, en conjunto era la imagen más tierna que el Gryffindor haya visto jamás. Y no lo resistió, se acercó lentamente a aquella persona que le había dejado en ese estado, la primera persona que lo lograba capturar solo haciendo nada. Para Harry, todo pasó rapidísimo, en un momento estaba pensando en lo tierno que se veía el rubio, y al siguiente instante, los belfos de los dos estaban entrelazados, dejando a las lenguas el trabajo de explorar y saborear al otro.

Cuando las lenguas hicieron contacto, los dos sintieron un extraño hormigueo en el pecho, que hacía latir su corazón a una rapidez desmesurada. Desde ese momento comprendieron que lo que los unía era mucho más de lo que los separaba, y mientras duraron aquellas vacaciones, nunca se separaron.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Harry recordaba perfectamente el último día de vacaciones, y estaban en la sala de menesteres, disfrutando la compañía del otro. De repente sintió que su pecho se mojaba, y era Draco que estaba llorando. Era un llanto doloroso, de esos que desgarran el alma del que consuela.

**-¿Draco¿Guapo que pasa¿Por qué lloras¿Te hice algo? **–preguntó preocupado el Gryffindor.

**-No, Harry, tonto, tu no hiciste nada –**decía Draco entre llantos-** Es solo que… quisiera que me hicieras un hueco, aunque sea chico en ti, para que no me olvides, no quiero que me olvides… No tengo muchos amigos, tú lo sabes, no quiero desparecer entre esta nada que me agobia. Siento que tengo demasiado espacio para mí, no hay nadie que se preocupe ni que me aconseje, solo Blaise, pero a él no se lo puedo decir, es más no tengo a nadie a quien decirle.**

_Faites moi de la place, juste un peu de place_

_Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface_

_J'n'ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe_

_C'est pas l'extase j'ai beaucoup d'espace_

_Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire_

_C'ets pas l'pire, quand la pause arrive_

_Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse_

_Ou alors, accuser les coups,_

_Ou dehors il faudra que je cours_

**-No digas eso Draco, tu sabes que aquí estoy, sabes que no te voy a olvidar y sabes que ya hay un espacio para ti en mi corazón… No vas a desparecer. **–lo reconfortaba Harry

**-Es que no entiendes, lo peor es cuando todo se queda quieto, cuando me prestan atención, no estoy acostumbrado, en esos momentos me encantaría esconderme, estoy muy confundido Harry, ayúdame, no me dejes.** –Le explicaba el oji-gris.- **Seguro que lo que me pasa es que tengo que llegar hasta mis metas, que tengo que apurarme a llegar allá, correr hasta que ya no pueda más. **

_Tous le jours, faudra-t-il que je cours?_

_Juqu'au bout?_

_Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute_

_Plus de doute pour m'en sortir je doir tenir_

_Et construire mon futur_

_Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure_

_Sûr que c'est pas gagé mais j'assure mes arrières_

_Pour connaître l'amour et le monde_

_Il faudra que je cours_

**-Shh… No pasa nada, aquí estoy yo… No te preocupes.**

**-Ya no aguanto Harry, quiero ser tomado en cuenta, que me escuchen, ya no tener dudas, que me dejen construir mi futuro a mi manera, ya no quiero que me manipulen!**

**-Yo sé lo que es eso Draco **– le decía Harry secándole las lágrimas a su novio…

**-Ya sé Harry, solo que quiero ser libre, que no me manden, irme a un mundo más seguro, a uno en el que encuentre lo que mi inconsciente busca…**

**-No te preocupes Draco aquí me tienes a mí, yo te apoyo, yo te ayudo, tú dime qué quieres…**

**-Nada, de ti nada, solo… No me dejes, no quiero desparecer, sin ti no soy nada.**

_Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je cours?_

_Jusqu'au bout?_

_Pour connaître le monde et l'amour_

_Il faudra que je cours tous les jours_

_J'voudrais m'arrêter_

_J'peux plus respires dans ce monde parmi vous_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Después de ese día, Draco y Harry se cuidaban mutuamente, intentando no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos en público.

* * *

**Je CoursKyo**

**Faites moi de la place, juste un peu de place **- Hazme lugar, Aunque sea solo un poco

**Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **- Para que no me borren

**J'n'ai pas trop d'amis, regardez en classe **- No tengo muchos amigos, mira en clase

**C'est pas l'extase j'ai beaucoup d'espace **- No es el éxtasis, tengo mucho espacio

**Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire **- Estoy solo y no hay nadie a quién decirselo

**C'est pas l'pire, quand la pause arrive **-No es lo peor, cuando llega la pausa

**Je ne suis pas tranquille, il faut que je m'éclipse **-Estoy intranquilo, me tengo que eclipsar

**Ou alors, accuser les coups, **- O acusar los golpes

**Ou dehors il faudra que je cours **- O afuera tendré que correr

**Chorus**

**Tous le jours, faudra-t-il que je cours? **- Todos lo días, tendre que correr?

**Juqu'au bout? **- Hasta el final?

**Je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux que l'on m'écoute **- Ya no tengo respiación, quiero que me escuchen

**Plus de doute pour m'en sortir je doir tenir **- Ya no más dudas para salir, tengo que aguantar

**Et construire mon futur **- Y contruir mi futuro

**Partir à la conquête d'une vie moins dure **- Partir a la conquista de una vida menos dura

**Sûr que c'est pas gagné mais j'assure mes arrières **-Es seguro que no está ganada, perome aseguro

**Pour connaître l'amour et le monde **- Para conocer el amor y el mundo

**Il faudra que je cours **- Tendré que correr

**Tous les jours, faudra-t-il que je cours? **- Todos los días, tendré que correr?

**Jusqu'au bout? **- Hatsa el final?

**Pour connaître le monde et l'amour **- Para conocer el mundo y el amor

**Il faudra que je cours tous les jours** - Tendre que correr todos los días

**J'voudrais m'arrêter **- Quisisera detenerme

**J'peux plus respirer dans ce monde parmi vous **- Ya no puedo respirar entre ustedes


	3. The face of God

Hey hey, aquí les vengo con el tercer capi, ya se mas o menos de cómo va a ir la trama… pero sigo un poco confundida…Agradezco muchísimos sus reviews, me han alegrado los día cañón… Bueno, ya mejor se los pongo y se queda todo leve…

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la W.B. Company, solo la trama me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro. La canción se llama "The Face Of God" y es de HIM (His Infernal Majesty). Le recomiendo este grupo a Zepphaniah, Samsahara-chan jeje…

El capi va dedicado a todos ustedes que me han dejado reviews!

**_Chapter 3: The Face of God_**

Esa era la primera vez que Harry le había prometido que se quedaría con él, palabras que nadie le había dicho nunca a él.

Unos meses después de aquel primer encuentro en las terrazas del colegio, el noviazgo estaba en su punto culminante. Nadie sospechaba nada de la relación entre el Príncipe de Slytherin y el Heredero de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos Blaise y Pansy, por parte del rubio y Ron y Hermione, por parte del moreno.

Era un mañana de marzo, el Gran Comedor estaba más agitado que nunca, y ni Harry ni Draco sabían la razón. No le prestaron importancia, estaban seguros que en cuanto se sentaran en su respectiva mesa se enterarían de algún rumor de "inigualable gravedad", pero al pasar Harry entre las mesas de las casas, la gente se iba callando, como si de un vudú fuera hablar de la noticia frente a él. Progresivamente el Comedor se fue callando hasta quedar en el más ensordecedor silencio.

El moreno ya presentía que el chisme tenía algo que ver con él, y por las caras de sus compañeros estaba seguro que no era porque se había ganado la lotería. Con repasada lentitud, y sintiendo que cada uno de sus movimientos era revisados concienzudamente por sus compañeros, se sentó entre Neville y Dean, que le habían dejado un lugar entre ellos.

Parvati y Lavender tenían cara de estar a punto de llorar, algo muy curioso en ellas porque nadie estaba insultando a la Profesora Trelawney. Harry ya se estaba desesperando por la molesta actitud de sus amigos que lo veían con lástima. Volteó a ver a todos los alumnos presentes, y al notar la misma mirada en cada una de las caras, explotó:

-¿¡Que nadie me va a explicar qué está pasando aquí? –gritó, haciendo que las tres cuartas partes del alumnado se sobresaltaran espantados.

Seamus le pasó, con distinguida timidez, el diario "El Profeta" más cercano que tenía. Harry la observó detenidamente, fijándose especialmente en la foto que había al centro, en la que salían Remus, James, Sirius y Lily. Era de sus épocas de estudiantes, ya en el último año ya que Lily y James estaban abrazados y con una sonrisota en la cara. El título fue lo que lo paralizó momentáneamente. Lo tuvo que leer al menos cinco veces para asegurarse que lo que leía era verdad y que no estaba alucinando palabras. Dejó caer el periódico sobre su desayuno y salió corriendo de allí.

No podía ser cierto. No podía encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. No entendía por qué Voldemort no se atrevía a matarlo directamente a él en vez de ir matando a sus seres queridos.

Draco lo siguió segundos después, no podía dejar que los demás sospecharan algo, pero no podía evitarlo, él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su novio, el también había perdido a muchos de sus seres amados, y no quería que otras personas sufrieran lo mismo.

Lo buscó por más de media hora, hasta que lo encontró en el techo de la Torre de almacenamiento de libros. El moreno miraba hacia el bosque, o al menos eso creía Draco, pero la verdad es que Gryffindor veía sin mirar.

El rubio deslizó sus lampiños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, a quien diamantes líquidos le brotaban de sus acuosas esmeraldas. Draco sentía cómo Harry se estremecía continuamente, al recordar felices momentos junto a Remus. Sentía que su Harry moría lentamente y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Definitivamente, Voldemort me quiere ver sufrir. –le aseguró el moreno mientras se secaba los surcos que sus lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

_I'm drained but aching for more  
And the devil inside is reading  
The words of the saddest poem  
To be engraved on the stone on my grave_

El Príncipe de Slytherin se entristeció mucho al oír estas palabras. Él no quería verlo sufrir, lo quería más que a nadie y nada podría apartarlo de él.

-Yo estoy aquí Harry. Para acompañarte, para cuidarte, para disfrutarte, para quererte. No me gusta verte así, muriendo, porque no sé cómo ayudarte. Me encantaría poder compartir tus penas, para que a menos no cargaras con tanto sufrimiento encima… Quisiera poder sentir lo que sientes, para curar tus heridas con mi amor.

_I'd kill to share your pain  
And sell my soul for you just to say:_

"I dream what you're dreaming  
And feel what you're feeling  
Love's the shadow on our wall  
With the face of God"

-Lo sé Draco, pero eso no es suficiente, Voldemort no descansará hasta que me quede solo. No tiene el valor suficiente para decir mentiras, eso lo deberías saber… y esto es clara señal de que no me dejará en paz hasta que agonice en mi soledad. –replicó el oji-verde mientras unas nuevas lágrimas de rabia caían por su mentón.

_Nothing will be enough  
For the ones who keep on stumbling  
In the garden of withering trust  
Without the courage to leave_

-Tú sabes que moriría por ti Harry, y aunque sea culpa de Voldemort, moriría por ti porque no quiero sufrir sin ti.

_I'd take my life for your kiss  
And lose it all to take you across the abyss_

-Ni se te ocurra Draco…

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, cuando más o cuando menos me necesites, porque no quiero que sufras solo.

_I dream what you're dreaming  
And feel what you're feeling  
Love's the shadow on our wall  
With the face of God_

_**The face of God-HIM (His Infernal Majesty)**_

_I'm drained but aching for more _(Estoy drenado, pero dolido por más)_  
And the devil inside is reading _(Y el diablo dentro está leyendo)_  
The words of the saddest poem _(Las palabras del poema más triste)_  
To be engraved on the stone on my grave _(Para que sean gravadas en la lápida de mi tumba)__

I'd kill to share your pain (Mataría por compartir tu dolor)_  
And sell my soul for you just to say: _(Y vendería mi alma para tí, solo para decir)__

"I dream what you're dreaming (Sueño lo que tú sueñas)_  
And feel what you're feeling _(Y siento lo que tú sientes)_  
Love's the shadow on the wall _(El amor es la sombra en la pared)_  
__With the face of God" _(Con la Cara de Dios)__

Nothing will be enough (Nada será suficiente)_  
For the ones who keep on stumbling _(Para los que insisten en tropezar)_  
In the garden of withering trust _(En el jardín de la confianza marchita)_  
Without the courage to leave _(Sin el valor para irse)__

I'd take my life for your kiss (Me quitaría la vida por tu beso)_  
And lose it all to take you across the abyss _(Y perdería todo para llevarte a través del abismo_)_

I dream what you're dreaming (Sueño lo que sueñas)_  
And feel what you're feeling _(Y siento lo sientes)_  
Love's the shadow on our wall _(El amor es la sombra en la pared)_  
With the face of God _(Con la cara de Dios)

Gracias a todos por leer, les pongo el siguiente capi si recibo suficientes reviews como para seguir ehh…

Besines, Manini


	4. Tout envoyer en l'air

Bueno, ya escribí el 4to capi, o sea que no me reclamen de no actualizo durante años. Este Capítulo también está "inspirado en una canción de Kyo, y aquí les va lo "bueno"… Mil gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y a todos los que lo van a leer, y esta capi también va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y para Anaisita bonita (jajaja te acuerdas en la orientation con Mr. Playout: Maninita? C'est qui Maninita? Creo que fue el mismo día de "La Roca" no?)

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre... nada es mio... la cancion se llama "Tout envoyen en l'air" y es de kyo. La traduccion viene en el siguiente capi... PLIS DEJEN REVIEWS no les cuesta nada**

**Tout envoyer en l'air Kyo**

Los días transcurrían con tal lentitud que parecían siglos. A Harry, los minutos se le hacían interminables y los recuerdos de Remus le venían muy seguidos a la mente. Ese había sido un golpe bajote parte del Mago Tenebroso, y uno de los que más le había costado superar.

Por consiguiente, el moreno agarraba, cada noche, su capa de invisibilidad y salía por la joroba de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Caminaba sin rumbo durante unos eternos cinco minutos, volteándose para verificar que nadie le seguía puesto que había dejado la capa de invisibilidad en la puerta de Honeydukes. Finalmente, después del tremendo paseíto, se encaminaba hacia un bar nada concurrido, pero de buena reputación: _"Le Rêve"_. El bar se encontraba en los alrededores del encantador pueblo, donde ningún estudiante o profesores aventuraba a ir por miedo a perderse.

Este trayecto se había convertido en una costumbre desde la muerte del licántropo. A partir del incidente, se había alejado de los demás, construyendo una fuerte muralla alrededor de él y no dejaba que ni siquiera Draco se le acercara, y ese hecho lo hacía sentir culpable ya que le había prometido quedarse con él siempre.

Esa noche, había seguido su rutina nocturna, y salió de sus recuerdos cuando el barman le ofreció la bebida especial que había estado pidiendo esas noches de melancólica soledad. El barman estaba muy agradecido con el chico, pues ya había hecho una gran cantidad de dinero preparándole su bebida especial: _"La petite fée"._

El Gryffindor se extrañó al ver entrar a Blaise Zabini al local no sabía que él también conociera el lugar. Por lo visto había venido hacía poco ya que pidió la bebida inventada por Harry.

Ya había pasado una hora y el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en los cuerpos y mentes de los morenos, que ya había consumido más de cinco vasos de bebida alcohólica. Olvidando las diferencias entre casas y demás, se pusieron a "hablar" de trivialidades, dejando salir de vez en cuando algún secretito suyo o de alguien más, y riendo por cualquier babosada, como es común cuando uno bebe esa cantidad de vasos sin nada en el estómago.

Sin previo aviso, Harry se encontró con los labios del Slytherin sobre los suyos, besándolos apasionadamente, e impulsado por el alcohol, respondió con igual fervor. Blaise se separó unos momentos, por la necesidad de respirar, y aún confundido por el entusiasmo del Gryffindor al besarlo, le dijo:

-Deja a un lado todas tus responsabilidades, tienes que salir a divertirte, disfrutar la vida en vez de sufrirla, ven y diviértete, -le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

MBDYMKMBDYMKMBDYMKMBDYMK

Harry se despertó a causa de un descomunal dolor de cabeza. Desde que ir al bar por las noches se había hecho costumbre, nunca se había pasado tanto con las copas.

El dolor de cabeza se puso aparte en las prioridades del Gryffindor: alguien lo abrazaba mientras dormía… y lo recordó todo. Recordó penosamente como después de las palabras de Blaise se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y sus consecuencias. La culpa lo empezó a carcomer con inaudita rapidez mientras se maldecía interiormente por sus estúpidas acciones: no pensaba coherentemente la noche anterior, y esperaba que el Slytherin tampoco lo hubiera pensado lógicamente.

Si tan solo se hubiera acordado de las palabras que su rubio y él se dirigieron… nada de esto habría pasado, estaba seguro… pero el "hubiera" no existe, y lo hecho, hecho está, y ni con un giratiempo lo podría cambiar.

Con pausada lentitud, para no despertar a la serpiente, se fue levantando del lecho en el que había dormido, deteniéndose la cabeza porque el dolor de cabeza había regresado, para colocarse en el nº1 de su lista de prioridades.

Sin poder evitarlo, Blaise se despertó y observó al león que se vestía. Y, con la voz ronca del sueño le susurró:

-¿Sabes? Me la pase MUY bien anoche y creo que deberías divertirte más seguido, olvidar todas tus compromisos y promesas. Te he observado últimamente, y sé que la manera en la que estás viviendo tu vida no te gusta en absoluto. Se nota a kilómetros que este no es tu sueño y que los "adultos" te manipulan con descarada crueldad. Estás muriendo día con día.

_Laisse ce qui te retient, délaisse ce qui t'appartiens_

_Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre_

_Car cette vie t'indiffère et ne te ressemble en rien_

_Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens_

_S tu restes tu vas manquer d'air_

-Si Zabini –le respondió Harry, un poco confundido por la percepción de Blaise –me he dado cuenta yo también, es culpa de Voldemort y Dumbledore. Para el vejete todavía soy un niñato que no podría entender que sus padres han muerto y que no ha superado la muerte de su padrino, pero a la hora de enfrentarse contra Voldemort, me vuelvo el hombre más maduro y más poderoso.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar todo atrás, ponerlo aparte, sabrás cómo, es seguro… Eres capaz de lo que quieras, de lo que te propongas. Yo también…. Tienes que dejar ir todo y no retractarte.

_Il suffit de tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire je crois _

_C'est inscrit dans nos gènes_

_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout_

_Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière_

_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire_

-Si Zabini, creo que tienes razón, me ha hecho bien divertirme, si me gané esta filosófica plática, entonces tendré que divertirme más.

-Si, hay que cambiar el mundo de vez en cuando, pero para eso hay que cambiar nuestras vidas, nuestras costumbres, nuestro ambiente… Seremos nosotros, todos notros los que lo logaremos.

_Qui ose faire, le pas de l'évolution_

_Je veux seulement des visages et des corps en ébullition_

_Pour enfin changer d'air, dans une autre dimension_

_Venez assister ensemble au réveil d'une génération_

-Te lo repito Blaise, tienes toda la razón y bueno, si para cambiar al mundo hay que cambiar nuestras vidas, pues ¿qué otra cosa que entretenerse?

Y se acercó a Blaise, con una sonrisa depredadora y lo besó sin otro sentimiento que la culpabilidad. Y se fue del cuarto, en busca de un rubio de ojos grises, decidido a "entretenerse" con él para empezar a cambiar el mundo.


	5. Olvidarte

Si, el ultimo capi no les gusto… ya que… este está corto pk a la mitad em entere de que alguien se murió… Besines, manini

Disclaimer: nada es mío, la canción se llama "Olvidarte" y es de Francisco Céspedes…

* * *

Al salir Harry de la habitación, Blaise se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Bajó corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, sin importarle los murmuros de los alumnos que se extrañaban de la inusual sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro. Pero Blaise los ignoraba: su sueño era realidad. Había cumplido su sueño desde que el chico-que-vivió le había robado su corazón. Aunque le entristecía un poco el pensar que el oji-verde no le correspondía, pero cada vez que pensó eso en el camino al Gran Comedor se olvidaba de la tristeza al recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Harry.

Llegó por fin a su destino, y se sentó atropelladamente junto a su mejor amigo, con un entusiasmo que hasta la profesora Sinistra reparó. Se sirvió jugo, un poco más calmado, pero sin borrar la deliciosa sonrisa que hacía que las mujercitas del colegio desviaran la vista de Draco o Harry.

Minutos después la gran arribada del Slytherin, el trío dorado salió del Gran Comedor, dejando así una inmensa gama de oportunidades a Draco para pedirle a Blaise una explicación por aquella muestra de felicidad no digna de un Slytherin.

**-Entonces Blaise, esa estúpida sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada que carajos hace en tu cara?**

**- Pues, no me lo vas a creer… Pero, mejor te cuento en otro lado, aquí huele a metiches…**

**-Si, claro Blaise, pero más te vale que sea algo importante, no me voy a amantar otro de tus monótonos monólogos en los que me cuentas que tuviste otro sobrinito.**

**-No Drake, nada que ver… esta vez es algo realmente grande, ni me lo vas a creer…**

**-A ver cuéntame y ya te digo que si te creo o no…**

**-OK, Harry Potter **–Draco sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba- **se acuesta con** –Draco se puso pálido pálido-** un Slytherin **–y por poco se desmaya nuestro rubio.

**-Y… y… Cómo sabes tú eso?**

**-Pues claro** –decía Blaise con una sonrisa que a draco le produjo en miedo espantoso- **lo que pasa es que el Slytherin con el cual se acostó **–Draco sentía su sangre congelarse, su mejor amigo estaba a punto de descubrirlo- **soy YO**

**-¡QUÉEEEE? Me estás engañando verdad? Para que yo te confiese… estoy seguro**

**-No amigo, te juro que no, fue ayer, es enserio…**

Draco salió hecho una furia del saloncito en el que platicaban… su cabeza estaba confundida en cuanto a sentimientos pues la ira, la decepción, la tristeza, peo más que nada la incredulidad. Se negaba a creer que lo que le había contado Blaise fuera verdad. En eso estaba cuando una figura conocida, de relucientes ojos verdes se acercó a el y lo metió a un aula vacía. El Gryffindor lo empezó a besar con desesperación, mientras el rubio intentaba alejarlo. Al final fue el Príncipe de Slytherin quién logró derrotar a su oponente, aventándolo contra las mesas que estaban ahí arrumbadas. Harry se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sobándose con las manos su espalda adolorida.

**-¿Qué pasa¿Porque me avientas?**

**-¿Que qué pasa¿Que te hice para merecer eso? Digo, ya casi ni me hablabas durante este último mes y de repente llegas y me besas así como si nada… ¿Qué fue lo que te cambió? Ah, ya sé, tal vez una noche desenfrenada con BLAISE ¿no? Si, seguro que es eso…**

_Olvidarte será fácil ya lo sé  
Tengo apenas que dejar de ver el mar  
Y segarme ante la luz de las estrellas  
No ver llegar la luna detrás de un cristal_

**-¿Qué¿Como sabes¿Quien te contó?**

**-No importa quién me contó lo que me duele es que si es verdad… No me o puedo creer Harry¿qué te hice para que me engañaras? Y con mi mejor amigo…**

_Olvidarte será fácil ya lo sé__  
__Tengo apenas que arrancarte de mi piel_

_Y cerrar al tiempo puertas y ventanas__  
__No ver llegar la noche ni el amanecer_

**-Si, es cierto Draco, no es que enorgullezca de lo que hice, pero me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas..**

**-A mi también me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas**

_Olvidarte será fácil ya lo sé__  
__Tengo apenas que taparme los oídos__  
__A los cantos de las aves__  
__Y al murmullo penetrante de los ríos__  
__Olvidarte será fácil te lo digo__  
__Es cuestión de no escuchar a mis latidos_

_Olvidarte será fácil ya lo sé__  
__Tengo apenas que matar un sentimiento__  
__Y tapar al sol entero con un dedo_

_Cambiar mi corazón por uno de papel_

**-Si, tienes razón sé que después de esto me odias, yo también me odio, lo siento…**

**-Tenemos que terminarlo ya…**

**-OK… -**y el Gryffindor se salió-** Nunca te olvidaré Draco **(n/a: lo se, que cursi)

_Olvidarte será fácil__  
__Tengo apenas que taparme los oídos__  
__A los cantos de las aves__  
__Y al murmullo penetrante de los ríos__  
__Olvidarte será fácil te lo digo__  
__Es cuestión de olvidar que he nacido_


	6. I play dead

Holitas! Ya estoy de regreso, es que tuve un exámen bastante importante y pues estudiar no estaba de menos….

**DISCLAIMER:** NADA ME PERTNECE TODO EES DE W.B CO. Y J.K ROWLING. La canción se llama "I play dead" y es de **HIM **(**H**is **I**nferal **M**ajesty)

* * *

El rubio se quedó ahí, estático. Ninguna idea cruzaba su cabeza, ningún sentimiento se atrevía a pasar por su corazón, lo único que lograba hacer era mirar fijamente la puerta por la cual el amor de su vida se había esfumado sin dejar otro rastro más que la fría y dolorosa puñalada en su alma.

Dio un paso, dos pasos, pero no logró hacer el tercero antes de desplomarse en el suelo glacial del salón… Sentía puro frío y le parecía que sus entrañas se congelaban al contacto de la piedra... o tal vez era porque estaba solo en el lugar, sin nadie más que le ayudara a subir la temperatura, aunque no estaba seguro de que si era la temperatura del salón o la de su cuerpo la que quería que alguien subiera, ya que ambos estaban abandonados.

Saladas lágrimas caían de sus gélidos ojos grises… era como si una tormenta se hubiera desatado y sus ojos fueran el lánguido cielo.

No entendía porqué Harry le había engañado, y mucho menos porqué el moreno no había rechistado cuando le dijo que la relación debía terminar. Estaba decepcionado del que ahora era su ex novio, pero lo estaba aún más de su estúpida inocencia e ingenuidad por haberse imaginado que Harry le rogaría mil perdones y le imploraría piedad diciéndole que lo amaba con locura y que no podría vivir sin él… Pero obviamente se había equivocado, siempre alguien o algo lo traicionaba, inclusive sus instintos.

Lo que tampoco alcanzaba a comprender era la persona que había escogido para mentirle: Blaise, su mejor amigo. Sabía que Zabini no tenía la culpa, no estaba enterado de nada, pero Harry lo había engañado con él, a sabiendas de que eran amigos y de que seguro se iba a enterar.

¿Acaso Harry solo lo había usado como su juguete personal? No, no lo creía tan cruel, pero si había sido capaz de dejarle así sin argumentar, era capaz de hacerle todo el daño posible.

O tal vez, le había hecho eso porque él no era tan bueno en la cama, o porque no le daba las suficientes atenciones… Sí, seguramente era por eso… Ahora estaba completamente convencido de que había sido su culpa…

Salió como pudo del oscuro y depresivo salón abandonado e intentó llamar a alguien para que le ayudara, pero lo único que salió de sus secos belfos fue el nombre de un moreno de ojos verdes… Se paró con mucha dificultad, y sólo alcanzó a ver el escudo de Slytherin antes de desmayarse a los pies de alguien que pasaba casualmente por ese pasillo.

Despertó en su habitación, solo, como siempre… Desde que la relación con Harry había empezado, siempre había despertado solo, incluso si había pasado una noche maravillosa a su lado. Se incorporó lentamente, a diferencia de los atormentantes recuerdos que se agolparon a una velocidad impresionante en su cabeza, dándole una migraña tremenda. En su mente rezumbaba el nombre que había suspirado tantas veces entre clases y sueños, el nombre que odiaba en ese momento: "Harry".

Todo había sido una mentira, toda su relación, una mentira que no se había convertido en la más amarga, sino en una de las más dulces ya que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida junto a ese Gryffindor traidor.

Se acercó a la solitaria ventana, un poco fría gracias al clima que había en la región, estaban a mitad de agosto y el otoño comenzaba a asentarse… Draco veía las hojas de los árboles caer, le parecía encantadora esa época, pero no estaba en el humor para apreciarla plenamente, aún así, en ese momento, se sentía congeniado con la naturaleza, pues sentía que su alma se iba cayendo de poco en poco. Había empezado a llover desde hacía rato, era como si Draco controlara el clima pues la tempestad era como la que escurría por sus mejillas y cayendo por su mentón hacía el marco de la ventana.

_  
A moth into a butterfly and a lie _

_Into the sweetest truth I'm so afraid of life  
I try to call your name but I'm _

_Silenced by the fear _

_Of dying in your heart once again _

I see the seasons changing  
And in the heart of this autumn I fall  
With the leaves from the trees

Por más que fuera imposible, no quería pensar en Harry, por miedo a perderse en sus maravillosos recuerdos y querer vivir una fantasía que no era verdad. La verdad, estaba jugando… Un juego no muy divertido, que consistía en intentar no sentir nada, no pensar nada y no hacer nada, con la meta de esconder sus sentimientos para no resultar herido otra vez, hasta que todo desaparezca y todo lo malo a su alrededor se desvanezca.

Era un juego muy difícil, y muy fácil era caer en las redes de la imaginación y de los recuerdos, la calidez helada y desgarradora que son los recuerdos. Estaba muy apenado por haber caído tan bajo, se sentía humillado, apenado…

_I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away _

I cry like God cries the rain

_and I'm just one step away_

_from the end of today_

De repente, vio como un niño de los de primero era empujado por otro más grande, de segundo, y al caer había empujado a otro de segundo, y aunque intentara disculparse con el que había empujado, que claramente no le creía, el que lo había empujado se unió a su compañero de grado…

Y Draco entendió todo, de alguna manera un poco extraña ya que le escena en los jardines no tenía nada que ver con la vida del rubio… pero lo entendió todo: se había equivocado, ya sabía porqué todo había cambiado, sabía que no había sido su culpa, ni la de Blaise, había sido la de Harry, por no haber querido la ayuda que Draco le ofrecía cuando el incidente de Lupin, hacía ya unos 5 meses, había ocurrido…

_I see the reasons changing  
And in the warmth of the past I crawl  
Scorched by the shame _

I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar, mejor seguía jugando su triste juego en su solitaria habitación, esperando que alguien le cuidara hasta que cualquier esperanza se fuera, antes de que fuera muy tarde para escapar de su memoria, y se tuviera que arrepentir….

_I stay dead  
until you veil my scars and_

_Say good-bye to fate  
before it's too late_

Hasta que muriera…

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Play Dead HIM**_

_A moth into a butterfly and a lie _

_Into the sweetest truth I'm so afraid of life  
I try to call your name but I'm _

_Silenced by the fear _

_Of dying in your heart once again _

I see the seasons changing  
And in the heart of this autumn I fall  
With the leaves from the trees

_I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away _

I cry like God cries the rain

_and I'm just one step away_

_from the end of today_

_I see the reasons changing  
And in the warmth of the past I crawl  
Scorched by the shame _

I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away

_I stay dead  
until you veil my scars and_

_Say good-bye to fate  
before it's too late_

_**Intento de traducción:**_

Una polilla en una mariposa y una mentira

En la verdad más dulce, estoy tan asustado de la vida

Intento llamar tu nombre, pero estoy

Silenciado por el pánico

De morir en tu corazón una vez más

Veo las estaciones cambiando

Y en el corazón de este otoño, me caigo

Con las hojas de los árboles

Me hago el muerto

Para esconder mi corazón

Hasta que el mundo vuelto oscuro se desvanezca de aquí

Lloro como Dios llora la lluvia

Y estoy a solo un paso de distancia

Del final del día de hoy

Veo las razones cambiando

Y en la calidez del pasado me arrastro

Quemado por la vergüenza

Me hago el muerto

Para esconder mi corazón

Hasta que el mundo vuelto oscuro se desvanezca de aquí

Me quedo muerto

Hasta que vigiles mis cicatrices y

Diga adiós a la fe

Antes de que sea muy tarde

* * *

Ok, bueno creo que mi traducción es pésima, si saben inglés que bueno así no avientan las chorradas de traducción que les puse…. Sé que está muy cortita, aún más que el pasado, pero en el anterior escribí mucho menos ya que la canción esta mucho más larga, fíjense en este, la canción esta cortita así que no se quejen, escribo poquito lo se, pero no me da para más… Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y también a los que leen y no dejan y que ya va siendo hora de que me dejen porque ahorita tengo una semana de vacaciones y eso significa tiempo para escribir (si es que quiere otro capi glup)

El capi va dedicado a ehm… todos todos todos ustedes… jejeje…

Besines,

Manini


	7. Quelqu'un m'a dit

Hey, estoy aquí de regreso, con otro capi que segunro tampoco les va a gustar... Bueno, pues esto va de regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga Anais jejeje (mañana 11 de abril es su cumple mwajaja) y pues, este capi lo escribí ayer y lo subi ayer, pero se me olvidaron unos detallitos, y ahora en un ratito libre que tengo (jeje hoy cumple mi hermano...) se los pongo... bss bye!

Ok, ahora ya estoy de vuelta... se que los decepcioné mucho con el último capi, y lo siento mucho... Espero que con este al menos reciba reviews... La canción que aqui sale la oí hoy en la mañana, yendo a desayunar al Bread & Co. de Palmas, y me encanto...

DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MIO! Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la W.B Company... la canción se llama "Quelq'un m'a dit..." y es de la brillante cantante francesa Carla Bruni

* * *

Los meses pasaban y Draco estaba cada vez más deprimido. El juego que había inventado esa fría tarde de agosto no estaba siendo respetado por su jugador... Se quedaba sumido en sus recuerdos cada vez que lo veía pasar, y últimamente había puesto mucha menos atención en clase.

Si le contara a alguien qué era lo que le pasaba, nadie le entendería, o al menos eso era lo que creía el joven rubio. Muchas personas le hubieran dicho que estaba obsesionado, pero solo esas personas que han conocido y experimentado lo que Draco le diría que está enamorado. Pero el problema es que ya no hablaba con nadie, se podría decir que solo hablaba lo necesario, con Blaise, o Pansy. Pero ni siquiera hablaba para pedir la sal, o la jarra de jugo pues para él la comida ya no tenía ni sabor.

No después de aquel día. No lo podía olvidar, solamente no podía, no quería... Se podría decir que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, y Blaise no sabía que Harry Potter y su mejor amigo había sido novios. Draco todavía le amaba, pero no se puede decir lo mismo para el moreno. O al menos Harry si podía dar la impresión de haberlo olvidado, mientras que Draco tenía siempre un expresión triste, fúnebre.

Y mientras Blaise le siguiera preguntando la razón de su tristeza, él no lo podría olvidar. Lo seguía amando, y para el rubio, Harry tenía un muy gran parecido a una daga que lo cortaba en trocitos cada día más chicos. Pansy era la que más se preocupaba, pues era ella la que lo llevó a la enfermería después de encontrarlo inconsciente y desangrándose.

Hoy, Draco estaba muy feliz en comparación a los meses anteriores, hoy si había hecho deporte y había participado en clase, ganando algunos puntos para su casa. El motivo era lo todos desconocían... Al caer la noche, en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco había agarrado fuertemente a Pansy y se la había llevado a un rincón oscuro y alejado.

¿Qué pasa Draco¿Por qué esa actitud tan misteriosa? – preguntó Pansy muy desconcertada por las acciones de su amigo

Nada de lo que te debas preocupar, sólo te quería contar unas cuantas cosas.

Pues, aquí estoy para ayudarte, a ver, cuéntame...

Verás, hace como un año, en las vacaciones de invierno...

Draco le contó a Pansy toda la historia de su romance con Harry Potter, incluyendo los más mínimos detalles, hasta el día actual. Pansy ya se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado del Niño-que-vivió, y que se lo había contado porque ya no podía de la presión y necesitaba ayuda.

Las semanas transcurrieron hasta llegar a las vacaciones de invierno, a un año del primer encuentro entre cierto Gryffindor y cierto Slytherin. Pansy, nuestra gran y bondadosa amiga, le había estado mandado muchas indirectas a Harry haciéndole entender que Draco seguía enamorado de él, puesto que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento de el rubio hacia el morocho era reciproco.

Harry, que no era ningún tonto, bueno sí, era un idiota de lo más pendejo, sí había captado las señales de la Slytherin, aunque no de la buena manera, y había pensado que le gustaba a ella. Estaba ahora convencido de que toda la casa de Slytherin se moría por sus huesos, y su modestia, obviamente.

La Slytherin, al ver que Harry no hacía nada para recuperar a su chico, fue a decírselo directamente. Una noche, entró sigilosamente a la torre de Gryffindor, y discretamente se coló a los dormitorios de chicos. Cuando por fin encontró a Harry, que por cierto dormía plácidamente, se sentó encima de él y, tapándole la boca, lo despertó. El Gry, desconcertado, quiso prender la luz, pero Pansy se lo impidió, y le dijo: "Draco te ama, no le digas a nadie, secreto..." y se fue tan sigilosamente como había entrado, dejando a Potter reflexionando sobre aquella revelación.

Para la mañana siguiente, se despertó feliz y estaba decidido: tenía que hablar con _su_ Draco y pronto. Aunque ya lo había planeado todo, sería el día del baile de navidad para poder presentarse como pareja esa misma noche, si es que todo resultaba como planeado.

El día del baile, Harry estaba más que nervioso, en unos cuantos minutos tendría que ir a hablar con Draco, _su_ Draco y pedirle perdón... y no estaba seguro de que sería perdonado. Salió de su habitación un poco arreglado y peinado, el lo que cabe. Las entrañas se lo comían por cada paso que daba y por cada inhalación que hacía. Lo buscaba con tal intensidad que su vista lo engañaba haciéndole creer que cualquier chico rubio era Draco.

Por fin lo encontró, sentado a orillas del lago, hablando con su inseparable confidente, Pansy, que al ver acercarse al moreno, se fue dando seguramente alguna estúpida excusa para dejarlo solo. Harry agradeció ese gesto profundamente y se sentó al lado del rubio sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola Draco –

-...-

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente-

-Si, supongo que sí-

-Esto es muy difícil¿sabes?-

-No, no realmente-

-Bueno, pues lo es... uhm, sabes, la vida no es la gran cosa, no importa realmente, no es lo que todos piensan que es –

-¿Y qué es lo que todos piensan que es?

-Que pasan muy rápido, que ni te das cuenta de todo lo que has vivido y que de repente de mueres así como de repente se marchitan las rosas, y que el tiempo es un idiota que se alimenta de nuestros males y de nuestras penas-

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Et que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux._

-¿Y acaso no lo es?-

-No para mi, pues alguien me ha dicho que...-

-¿Qué te han dicho?-

-Que me sigues amando, si, alguien me dijo que me seguías amando, es cierto?-

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ?_

-...-

-También dicen que el destino se burla de todos, que no nos da nada, ninguna alegría aunque todo lo prometió y que esa alegría la podemos alcanzar pero cuando estamos a punto de agarrarla se escapa volviéndonos locos, pero tal vez, como me han dicho que me sigues amando, podremos alcanzar esa alegría, sin que se escape esta vez de nuestras manos...-

_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous,  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout,  
Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou._

-¿Estás diciendo que tu me amas¿Estás diciendo que yo te amo¿Qué seremos felices juntos después de todo lo que me has hecho¿Y esperas que te crea verdad?

-Se que suena loco y arrogante, pero quiero arreglar todo esto, lo de Blaise fue un error, y yo... yo... yo te quiero a ti y te vengo aquí a pedirte perdón, de la manera más cursi y patética del planeta, pero haré lo que sea para tenerte de regreso-

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ?_

-No te creo, después de todo, me mentiste, me engañabas-

-Eso no es cierto, solo fue una vez y me arrepiento mucho de eso, y de el mes siguiente que pasé junto a Blaise, nunca se acercaría ni a los talones de las maravillas que pasé junto a ti-

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo te amo?

-No me acuerdo, era ya muy tarde, cerca de la una de la mañana, me despertó, lo pude observar bien, no traía lentes, olía a... orozuz... me dijo que me amabas, que no te dijera, que era un secreto... Pero dime, es cierto todo eso?

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais ?  
Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits,  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit."_

-Pues, si... no me gusta admitirlo pero si... es cierto. Y sobre lo que dijiste al principio, sobre la vida, que se va rápido como marchita una rosa, y que el tiempo se alimenta de nuestras penas, yo estoy de acuerdo, pero solo si no tienes a quién amar...

_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais ?  
Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits,  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit." _

Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Me l'a-t-on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ?

On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Et que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux.

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

Quelqu'un m'a dit... – Carla Bruni 

**On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,**  
**On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Et que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux. **

Me han dicho que las vidas no son la gran cosa, Que pasan en un instante como se marchitan las rosas, 

_Me han dicho que el tiempo que transcurre es un gran idiota,_

_Y que de nuestras penas se hace abrigos _

**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ? (refrain)**

_Aunque alguien me ha dicho que me amas todavía_

_Fue alguien que me dijo que me amas todavía_

_Sería posible entonces?_

**On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous,  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout,  
Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou.  
**

_Dicen que el destino se burla de nosotros,_

_Que no nos da nada y que promete todo,_

_Parece ser que la felicidad está al alcance de la mano,_

_Entonces la extendemos y te encuentras loco._

**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...  
**

Aunque alguien me dijo… 

**Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais ?  
Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits,  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit."  
**

Pero quién fue el que me dijo que siempre si me amabas ? 

_Ya no me acuerdo_,_ era tarde en la noche,_

_Todavía escucho su voz, pero ya no veo sus rasgos,_

_« El te ama, es un secreto, no le digas que te dije .»_

_  
_**Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Me l'a-t-on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore,  
Serait-ce possible alors ?  
**

_Ya ves, alguien me dijo que me amas todavía_

_Me dijo realmente que te gustaba aún,_

_Sería posible entonces ?_

_  
_**On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose,  
Qu'elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses,  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud,  
Et que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux. **

Me han dicho que las vidas no son la gran cosa, Que pasan en un instante como se marchitan las rosas, 

_Me han dicho que el tiempo que transcurre es un gran idiota,_

_Y que de nuestras penas se hace abrigos _

**Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...**

Aunque alguien me dijo… 


End file.
